Noah Magic
Noah Elliot Magic is an experienced , and has finished his education at from the Gryffindor House. His father was a star Quidditch Chaser when he was in Gryffindor at Hogwarts. He followed in those footsteps playing as a chaser and team captain for his seven years at Hogwarts. He feels that wizards are better off than Muggles, but we should not discriminate them in anyway. They do have some amazing technology advances that wizards would benefit from. He was previously a candidate to be the Minister for Magic. Noah then transferred to be the Head of Magical Education. He worked there for quite a few years before applying for the position as the Head of Magical Law Enforcement. Biography Born to a pure-blood father and a muggle mother, Noah was raised in a stable and well off household. He always had the dream of making a name for himself, while doing something he enjoys. He is always looking out for his younger sister, Elizabeth Magic. His family lives in the English countryside, in Lancashire, England, on a cliff along the edge of the water. Almost 42 years before Noah was born, seven-year old Walter Elliot Magic, a pure-blood wizard, started to attend muggle school in a small town of Lancashire, England. On his very first day of school, he met a muggle girl, Amy Dawn Moore. The two became very close friends and did almost everything together, that is until Walter had to leave the school to attend Hogwarts. The tried to stay in touch over the years but were never as close. Amy left the small town upon graduation to attend a nursing school and Walter went on to become a notable Oblviator through the Ministry. The two reconnected through summer visits to their home town and were married by the time they were 23. 2 years later the couple was blessed with their first son, Noah and in 5 years time his younger sister, Elizabeth would be born. Noah, being the oldest child, got to do everything first. He got to go to muggle school first, fly on a broom first and of course discover his powers first. When Noah first discovered his powers, he was playing outside. He saw a birds nest high in a tree but a neighbors cat was trying to climb the tree towards it. Without realizing, he levitated the nest out of the tree, out of the cats reach. He was only 4 years old. When, Noah left for Hogwarts he was excited. He wanted to learn everything he could and do something exciting. Hogwarts Life 1st-4th Year Noah's first four years were fairly uneventful. He did well in all his classes, never got in trouble, but he didn't make many friend either. In his third year, he joined the quidditch team as Chaser. 5th Year Noah was the Captain and Head Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team for his 5th year. He was elected as the Gryffindor Prefect and lead Gryffindor to the double win (the Quidditch cup and the House Cup). He completed all of his OWLS with amazing marks. O.W.L.S *Potions = O *Transfiguration = E *Charms = O *Defense Against the Dark Arts = O *Herbology = E *History = O *Muggle Studies = A *Ancient Runes = O *Care of Magical Creatures = E *Divitation = E *Arithmacy = O 6th Year Noah was getting excited, looking forward to his final year in Hogwarts. He made many new friends this year and as one of the oldest Gryffindor Students he contiuned his job as the Prefect. He was Gryffindor Co-Captain of the Quidditch Team and lost in the final game against Slytherin. They also came second to Slytherin in the house cup. He created a successful Transfiguration Project with Josie Roberts for the creation of the spell Venireaqua. He worked really hard in all of his classes so he could make it to the NEWT Level. 7th Year Noah was selected as Head Boy. He studied hard for his NEWTs and did very well. He continued Quidditch with his title as Captain and wanted to win the Cup but unfortunately lost. He earned a total of 119 house points. N.E.W.T.S *Potions = O *Transfiguration = E *Charms = E *DAtDA = O *Herbology = A *Ancient Runes = O *Care of Magical Creatures = E *Aritmacy = E After Hogwarts Noah was an Auror, and was the previous Head of the Department of Magical Education. He is currently the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He joined the Order of the Phoenix and was an Advanced Member while WHPS was at large. Noah has strictly focused on his career since graduation, and still hasn't made many friends, though he is high in the ministry. Future Goals Noah would like to have a family some day but his main goal is to have a successful career. Appearance Noah has a strong, muscular build. He is 5'8 with bright, blonde hair and deep blue eyes. His hair is cut short, so he doesn't take much time getting ready in the morning. Noah has quite pale skin but does appear darker in the summer, as he tans easily. Noah doesn't shave regularly as he is fine with a little scruff on his face. Noah's fashion sense is very classy and sophisticated. A lot of blacks, browns and whites and quite a few dress shirts. He isn't a fan of bright designs. Noah is always wearing the Magic Family Pendant. This necklace was passed down from father to son for many generations, though it has not shown any magical qualities. Personality Noah is a strong, smart, trustworthy, and responsible wizard and perfect material for the Minister of Magic. He is brave and chivalrous and always looks out for others. His biggest downfall would be that he is to serious. He lacks a good sense of humor and has zero tolerance for funny business. Quirks and Pet Peeves *Everything for Noah has to be perfectly neat. He spends a lot of his free time rearranging and setting things in just the right place. *Noah's Pet Peeve is having someone talk out of place. Whether they burst into a conversation, speak when no one should be speaking or interrupt someone else, it drives Noah up the wall and will quickly change his perspective on them. Talents Leadership Noah is what some may call, a natural born leader. He has all the qualities of a good leader and has dedicated himself to having a successful team. This is one of the reasons he easily got a leadership position in the ministry, becoming the Head of the Department of Education and a member of the Wizengamont. Public Speaking Noah is also talented in public speaking. He seemingly has no fear of speaking in front of crowds and can do so with no hesitation. He actually does worse in one on one conversations. Teaching/Training Noah was also a natural born teacher. He can easily guide someone through the steps of what they have to learn and has a knack for explaining things. Owl Familiar Noah owns a male, brown, barn owl named Bruce. He got Bruce a week before beginning his first year at Hogwarts and the two are best friends and study partners. Bruce has become an amazing familiar for Noah. Trivia *He is a Libra *He drinks tea every morning *His birthstone is the Tourmaline/Opal *His favorite scent is Peppermint *He has a strong Lancashire (Brittish) Accent *He loves Cauldron Cakes *Skittles are his favorite muggle candy *His favorite food is mashed potaotes, or just potatoes in general *American Football is his favorite sport to watch, he likes to play Quidditch though Home Noah has recently bought a town house, in a smaller town, about an hour or so out of London. He loves to have visitors over so all are welcome. Spell List 1st Year Spells *Anapneo *Anti-Cheating Spell *Cistem Aperio *Expelliarmus *Incendio *Lumos *Pack *Periculum *Protego *Wingardium Leviosa 2nd Year Spells *Aguamenti *Arresto Momentum *Carpe Retractum *Flipendo *Glacius *Obliteration Charm *Reparo 3rd Year Spells *Alohomora *Accio *Banishing Charm *Confundo *Diminuendo *Engorgio *Obliviate 4th Year Spells *Immobulus *Riddikulus *Colloportus *Disillusionment Charm *Flying Charm *Incarcerous *Stupefy 5th Year Spells *Brackium Emendo *Cave Inimicum *Ferula *Bombarda Maxima *Expecto Patronum *Silencio *Stealth Sensoring Spell 6th Year Spells *Duro *Geminio *Legilimens *Planto maior *Protego Maxima *Undetectable Extension Charm *Vulnera Sanentur 7th Year Spells *Muffliato *Specialis Revelio *Crucio (He know how to cast this but would never use it unless necessary) *Fiendfyre Curse *Firestorm *Portus *Prior Incantato Spells Learned Elsewhere (Admin Approved) *Venireaqua (created himself) *Aqua Eructo *Piertotum Locomotor Gallary *Noah's model is Chad Michael Murray Noahf.jpg Noah2.jpg Noah.jpg|Noah is his younger years at Hogwarts 310692107.jpg Category:Gryffindor Category:Characters Category:Quidditch Category:Half-Blood Category:October Birthday Category:Teal Eyes Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Blond Hair Category:Pet Owner Category:Graduated Character Category:Name begins with "N" Category:Dragon Heartstring Wand Category:Ministry Employee Category:MoM Key P Category:Department Head Category:Head Boys Category:Peis' chars Category:Adult Character Category:Advanced Member Category:Left Handed Category:Patronus Listed Category:Small Patronus Category:Mammal Patronus Category:Gryffindor Alumni Category:Noah Magic Category:Single, Looking Category:Speaks French Category:Born in England